All My Love
by Valkyrie du Nord
Summary: Vous êtes vous déjà demandés comment serait Assassination Classroom si Nagisa pouvait ressentir des sentiments pour Karma et l'inverse ? Voici la réponse avec cette fanfiction écrite un collaboration avec Rin-BlackRabbit. [Point de vue: Karma]
1. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer :** **Le manga appartient à Yûsei Matsui. Et le titre de la fic appartient à la musique du même nom au groupe Led Zeppelin.**

 **Pairing :** **KaruNagi )**

 **Holà tout le monde ! Avant de lire sachée que cette fic est écrit en collaboration avec Rin-BlackRabbit. Nous écrirons cette histoire en point de vue interne. Rin écrira du côté de Nagisa et moi de Karma (Vive le sadisme !)**

 **Donc en clair POV de Nagisa c'est par là** **è** **s/11959407/1/**

 **Bien évidemment nous gardons nos styles d'écritures. Y aura juste les notes en début de chapitres qui seront dans la même mise en forme.**

 **Note n°1 : On espère (on prie même !) que ce sera agréable à lire, malgré notre orthographe qui laisse à désirer. Mais ce qui compte c'est qu'on écrit avec notre cœur !** **J**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 2 : Les gendarmes et les voleurs [point de vue de Karma]**

Aujourd'hui, nous avions au programme le free running dans notre cour d'EPS. Au départ, je n'étais pas emballé pour faire le cour, mais finalement Karasuma-sensei et Koro-sensei ont sût trouver le bon argument pour me motiver. Nous nous retrouvâmes tous à jouer aux voleurs, même Bitch-sensei était avec nous et nos deux profs les gendarmes, enfin Karasuma faisait le gendarme.

Je me mis dans le groupe de Nagisa. Nous étions posées près d'un rocher en écoutant le rapport de Ritsu. Ca commençait bien cette histoire, 6 était déjà en prison avec le maton.

\- C'est un massacre ! S'écrièrent les filles.

\- On ne se fait pas arrêter ? Demanda Nagisa pas du tout étonné. Mais personne ne l'entendit.

\- Si on est des voleurs … Commença Okuda en pleine méditation.

\- On peut les libérer ! Approuva Sugino qui partit devant nous sans réfléchir.

\- Il est vraiment bête Sugino … Franchement qui est capable de feinter le poulpe supersonique ? Déjà que le tuer on y arrive pas, le feinter c'est même pas imaginable. Dis-je avec désintérêt.

\- Je pense qu'il y a quand même un moyen de les faire sortir. Dis Nagisa en soutenant mon regard.

\- Libre à vous d'essayer. Dans ma voix il y avait un peu d'amertume à cause de la fois sur l'île où il m'a envoyé balader, même si je m'y attendais à cette réponse, ça m'a un peu frustré quand même.

Finalement nous arrivons derrière Sugino et faisait des gestes à Okajima Pour lui demander de distraire Koro. Ce pervers a trouvé … Il lui à glissé une photo d'une fille à gros seins en bikini. Karasuma ne va pas apprécier.

L'autre groupe a aussi trouvé la combi pour amadouer le poulpe, il est un peu naïf sur les bords. Alors que Karasuma nous poursuivait Sugino nous cria de se séparer, les filles partit ensemble à gauche, Sugino continua droit devant et quant à Nagisa et moi nous allions vers la droite. Karasuma poursuivit les filles en sachant qu'elles étaient moins rapides que nous. Nagisa me prit le bras et m'entraina dans une ouverture en-dessous d'un rocher. Certes, c'était une bonne cachette mais nous y étions beaucoup trop serrés.

Nagisa était allongé contre moi alors que j'étais au sol, il avait sa jambe droite entre mes deux jambes et son visage contre mon cou. Son souffle me procura des frissons dans tout le corps, Et sa jambe se frotter un peu trop contre mon entre-jambe à mon goût. Sans que je ne le décide, mes bras entourèrent sa fine taille et le serra contre moi. Au début il était tendu mais il se détendit au bout de quelques secondes, soupirant d'aise et me serrant à son tour dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux et je le suivis à mon tour, mon nez dans ses cheveux bleus, à humer son odeur qui le caractérisé tant.

Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, mais je m'en fichai. Je n'ais jamais était aussi bien. Ma tête était vide de toute pensée qui pouvait gâcher se moment. Je ne voulais pas partir et faire comme si rien ne c'était passé, mais je sais que ce sera le cas.

\- Nagisa ? L'appelai-je.

\- …

\- Nagisa ?

\- ….

\- Ah. Il s'est endormi finalement.

Sans le réveiller, je nous fîmes sortirent de la cachette où on croisa Kayano et Sugino qui était parti à notre recherche. Ils virent que je tenais Nagisa dans mes bras comme une princesse, ce qui les fît rire et qui me mettait mal à l'aise même si je ne montrai rien comme à mon habitude.

Nous partîmes vers notre classe pour déposer Nagisa à l'infirmerie. Entre-temps le poulpe paniqua de peur que mon ami soit blessé ou pire mais nos deux autres profs réussirent à le rassurer en lui montrant part A+B qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en faire.

S'en leur demander la permission j'emmenai Nagisa dans ce qui nous servait d'infirmerie et le surveillai. Son visage était paisible et détendu, bien sûr je ne voyais pas sa fatigue dût aux études, aux entrainements d'assassinat. Je me rendis compte qu'il fournissait bien plus d'efforts que moi et qu'il était normale qu'il ait finit par lâcher. Tout en l'observant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de trouver qu'il était beau comme ça, en fait je l'ai toujours trouvé beau …. Lapsus ! Merde, pourquoi je pense ça moi ? Je vais plutôt rejoindre les autres.

Je ferme la porte et me dirige vers la salle de classe avec un problème mentale en prime.

 _Merci d'avoir lus, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas devenue aveugle entre deux lignes._

 _Laissez une review, même si c'est un seul mot, ça fera toujours plaisir._ _J_

 _La suite du POV de nagisa chez Rin._

 _Besos !_


	2. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Le manga appartient à Yûsei Matsui. Et le titre de la fic appartient à la musique du même nom au groupe Led Zeppelin.**

 **Pairing : KaruNagi )**

 **Salutations compagnon ! (Oui ça change) Me revoici pour un autre chapitre ! Je sais c'était long et on en est désolée ! Nous espérons que nos chapitres vous plairont.**

 **Pour le chapitre précédent c'est par ici = s/11959407/2/All-My-Love**

 **Note n°1 : Si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas ! ^^**

 **Note n°2 : Merci à Luffiee, Yupina, Oriane-sama et Krockmou83 pour les reviews ! Ainsi qu'à Cassychoco, Ninis44, kuroLdeath, MikaYuuYaoi (J'approuve ce pseudo ^^), Airmead-chan, Lerugamine, Myriam-land, Oblivion Key, CalamitieGame, Mukutsuna93 pour vos mises en favoris et votre suivi de notre histoire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Reconversion en nounou [point de vue de Karma]**

Ce matin, nous avions tous suivis Okajima qui nous montra son raccourci qui est de sauter de toit en toit comme des ninjas. Personnellement je m'amusai de voir Nagisa sauter comme un petit lapin avec ses petites jambes. Il était tranquillement devant moi, en train de rayonner de bonheur, il est vraiment beau avec ce sourire …. Lapsus ! Je les enchaîne ses derniers temps ! Déjà la dernière fois avec l'histoire du mini-tank, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de croire qu'il aurait le même comportement que les autres gars de la classe. Mais le plus étrange est de savoir que ça m'a rassuré.

J'étais tellement absorbé par mes pensées que je n'entendis pas la chute de Okajima et de Kimura sur un vieux. Soudainement sorti de ma rêverie, je cours rejoindre tout le monde et me plaça à côté de Nagisa en lui murmurant :

\- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé Nagisa ?

\- Les gars ont sautés et ils sont tombés sur une personne âgé qui passait. Le fleuriste vient d'appeler une ambulance.

\- Quel bande de boulet …

\- Karma !

\- Mais pas toi mon petit Nagisa. Pour moi, tu es la belle rose au milieu des orties.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi, c'est pas le moment. Vaut mieux allez à l'hôpital voir les dégâts. Il tourna le visage dans la direction opposé pour cacher ses belles rougeurs qui arrive.

\- Humm.

Rah … il est pas drôle à réagir comme ça à mes déclarations, mais au moins je l'ai vus rougir.

Une fois arrivé à l'hôpital, Karasuma-sensei nous attendait devant le bâtiment, tapant du pied. On va se faire réprimander sévèrement. Il nous apprit que le fémur doit était partiellement fracturé, ce qui n'est pas rien. En plus il doivent négocier pour garder notre mission secrète, vraiment quel bande de boulet. En plus, le poulpe qui sort de ses gonds, quel journée de merde.

 _CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC !_

 _CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC !_

 _CLAC ! CLAC ! CLAC !_

Nous avons tous reçut une claque de la part du calamar, même Nagisa, chose que je n'apprécie pas. La trace de la gifle état brûlante comme notre honte partagé par tout le monde. Nous écoutâmes ses remontrances qui était la pur vérité. Même moi je me sentais un peu honteux.

\- Je vous interdits de réviser pendant 2 semaines. Prononça Koro-sensei comme un châtiment. Pas pour vous punir mais pour vous éduquer.

Koro a réussit finalement à négocier avec le blessé. Nous devons nous occuper des enfants de la garderie dont il est le directeur. Certains d'entre nous ont l'habitude avec les frères et sœurs, mais d'autres comme Nagisa, ne semblaient pas très à l'aise. Pour ma part cela ne me dérangé aucunement.

Soudainement une gosse aux cheveux rose du nom de Sakura agressa Nagisa, qui était complètement paniqué, avec un balais ce qui était assez comique et ça le fur encore plus quand elle traversa le plancher. Nagisa sembla stressé pour l'état de la jeune fille. Mais je le rejoignis pour le rassurer.

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon petit Nagisa, elle a l'air plus coriace qu'elle en a l'air. Lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

\- Mais si elle s'était fait mal !

\- Calme toi et aide là à la remonter.

\- Tu as raison.

Mon petit assassin partit vite fait remonter la pauvre gamine qui tiré toujours une tête peu sympathique. Les autres eurent l'idée de rénover le bâtiment à notre charge ce qui était une excellente idée. Nous nous sommes alors répartit toute les taches. Kayano, Manami, Terasaka et moi nous nous étions chargés d'occuper les enfants avec une pièce de théâtre, mais pour moi il manquait quelqu'un.

\- Nagisa, tu veux pas jouer ma princesse ?

\- Pourquoi ferai-je ça Karma ?

\- Parce que tu m'aimes.

\- Désolé, mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante.

\- Je te donnerai des cours particulier pour les révisions en douce !

\- Marché conclu. Me dit-il en me faisant son sourire qu'il me faisait habituellement, ce qui me fit fondre intérieurement …. Lapsus ! Faut vraiment que je me soigne.

\- Isogai, je vais faire théâtre et après je vais faire l'aide aux devoirs. Entendis-je au loin de la part de Nagisa.

\- Pas de problème, Nagisa.

\- Kayano et Nagisa vous faites les princesses, Manami tu fais la sorcière et Terasaka le montre.

\- Et toi ? Demanda Kayano.

\- Je fais le prince voyons !

\- Et pourquoi je dois faire une princesse ? Demanda mon assassin préféré.

\- Parce que tu es trop mignon en fille. Je lui répondit avec mon sourire sadique.

\- Pfff …

\- Allons tous nous prép arer.

\- Ok !

Pendant les scènes, je prenais un plaisir malsain à faire des compliment à un Nagisa rougissant habillé d'une robe blanche avec des fleurs elle aussi blanche dans ses cheveux détaché. Qu'il était beau comme ça ! A la dernière scène, je me suis battu avec Terasaka qui se fit endormir grâce à Manami. A la fin de la pièce je pris Nagisa par la taille et lui donna un baiser à la commissure des lèvres. Les enfants firent des bruit dégoûtés et les filles de notre classe crièrent « KAWAIIII ». Mais ce qui comptait le plus était la réaction du plus petit, il avait la bouche qui s'ouvrait et se fermait comme un poisson et il devint encore plus rouge qu'avant.

Il se changea et partit aidé Sakura dans ses devoirs. Je l'admira de loin avec ses rougeurs encore présente.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent nous construisions un bâtiment supérieur pour permettre aux enfants d'être dans un espace de vie confortable et d'étudier correctement. De temps en temps j'aidais à la construction mais le plus souvent je m'occupais des enfants. Je surveillais du coin de l'œil Nagisa quand il s'occupait de Sakura. Il lui portait beaucoup d'attention, tellement trop que ça m'irritais énormément sans jamais comprendre pourquoi.

 _Peut-être que je trouverai la réponse un jour ?_

 _Ou alors je la connais déjà …._

* * *

 **Une petite review même avec un mot est suffisant pour nous motiver à faire la suite.**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Besos**


	3. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** **Le manga appartient à Yûsei Matsui. Et le titre de la fic appartient à la musique du même nom au groupe Led Zeppelin.**

 **Pairing :** **KaruNagi )**

 **God dag ou** **God kveld tout le monde ! Me voici pour le chapitre 6 ! Je profite de vous gâter d'histoire sur notre couple favoris avant d'entamer ma dernière année de lycée … Je ne veux pas y aller mais je suis obligée. Sinon je passerai mon temps à écrire du KaruNagi !**

 **Bref je vais arrêter de me plaindre de ma vie ennuyante, et vous laisser lire, en espérant que ce chapitre soit plaisant à lire. ^^  
Pour le chapitre précédent, par ici = ****s/11959407/3/All-My-Love**

 **Note n°1 : Si vous avez une idée d'inter épisode, ne vous privez pas. Nous serons heureuses d'écrire sur vos idées ! ^^**

 **Note n°2 : Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe ou les fautes de frappes. ^^'**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Révisions particulières [point de vue Karma]**

Nous sommes à une semaine de nos partiels, la tension monte doucement dans le collège. Nos ennemis voudront sûrement se venger mais nous sommes prêts à les accueillir comme il le faut. Actuellement, nous sommes tous réunis pour parler des examens avec le poulpe géant.

\- Tu te sens prêt à finir premier, Karma ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Allez savoir. Je suis stupide, je pige pas les trucs compliqués. Répondis-je avec, d'une certaine manière, de l'assurance.

Il nous présente ses excuses pour la dernière fois. Lui aussi a été par la fièvre du combat, même s'il ne veut pas l'avouer ouvertement. Nous allons les battre, j'en suis sûr.

Après les cours nous rentrons tous ensemble, comme à mon habitude je reste à l'arrière. Je rumine mes pensées sur ce qu'il y a eut à l'école Wakaba et pendant la fête du collège. Je ne pouvais plus me mentir à moi-même, je pense beaucoup à Nagisa ces derniers temps. Ce qui est étrange est qu'à chaque fois que je le vois avec d'autres personnes je ressens un sentiment de jalousie, sans vraiment savoir pour quoi lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout, nous ne sommes que meilleurs amis, enfin je pense.

Soudainement, nous nous arrêtons tous. Je lève mon regard vers l'avant de la troupe, là où se trouve Nagisa, et je vois Asano qui nous fait face. Je m'avance pour mieux entendre ce qu'il a à dire. Je me mets à la droite de Nagisa et discrètement, lui serre la main, lui indiquant que je le protégerai si c'est un piège, en réponse il serre la sienne à la mienne. L'une des filles lui demande ce qu'il nous veut, il baisse le regard et il nous répond :

\- Ça me fait mal de le dire, mais j'ai une demande à vous faire. J'irai droit au but. Je vous que vous abattiez ce monstre. Nagisa eut un sursaut de surprise, pour le calmer je caresse sa main de mon pouce et Asano continua son discours. Bien sûr, je ne veux pas que vous l'éliminiez physiquement, je veux que vous tuiez son idéologie pédagogique.

\- Son idéologie pédagogique ? Mais comment ? Demanda Yada.

\- C'est très simple. Je veux que vous monopolisiez le haut du classement aux prochains examens. Bien sûr, je finirai premier, mais c'est bien normal pour un élève d'exception. Mais si des déchets comme vous surpassent la classe A, c'en sera fini de sa pédagogie.

\- Asano, j'ai entendu parler des relations tendues que tu as avec lui. Se pourrait-il que tu rejettes ses méthodes pour qu'il fasse attention à toi ? Questionna Meg.

\- Ne te méprends pas ! Riposta violemment Asano, commençant à hausser le ton. « Je suis ton père, mais tu dois être assez fort pour me détrôner. ». C'est l'idée qu'il m'a inculquée et que je m'efforce de réaliser. C'est la relation qu'on a eue, mais elle serait insupportable aux gens normaux. La classe A ressemble maintenant à un enfer. Il leur inculque la haine de la classe E et s'en sert pour qu'ils se surpassent. Si jamais ils gagnent, ils n'auront plus jamais foi en aucune autre méthode. Haïr son ennemi, le mépriser, le tromper nous confère une force qui a ses limites. Même face à vous, ils peineront. Ils resteront mes pions au lycée. Et ces pions à la force si imparfaite seront incapables de soutenir leur chef. Mais s'ils connaissaient la défaite, ça leur ouvrirait les yeux. C'est pour ça que vous devez infliger une défaite indiscutable à mes camarades et à mon père. A ses derniers mots il s'inclina, nous montrant qu'il a besoin de notre aide.

Je quitte Nagisa pour me mettre à côté de l'élue et je m'abaisse à son niveau, prêt à le provoquer.

\- Hein ? C'est bien le moment de s'inquiéter pour les autres ? Je vais te cramer la première place. Je finis ma tirade en lui faisant la grimace et il semblait assez mécontent vue la tête qu'il fait. Les autres avaient tous un air désespéré sur le visage, sauf mon Nagisa qui souriait. Je te l'ai déjà dit. La classe E sera sans pitié la prochaine fois. Je finirai premier et la classe E suivra. Tu auras de la chance de finir 10e. Mes mots étaient aussi tranchants que ma lame, je prenais un malin plaisir à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Soudain je sens deux mains se poser sur mes épaules.

\- Essaie de faire mieux que moi, cette fois. C'était Terasaka. Je me mets face à lui et je lui enfonce plusieurs fois mon genou dans son abdomen.

Les autres prirent la suite de la discussion pendant que je faisais comprendre à l'idiot de service que je suis supérieur à lui. Nagisa s'approcha de nous et me calma aussitôt qu'il me toucha. Je lâche l'autre abruti et j'écoutai les autres. Je décide d'en rajouter une couche.

\- Mais ne t'y trompe pas. Viens comme si tu voulais nous tuer. Sinon ce ne serait pas marrant. Mon regard déterminé le fixa, attendant une quelconque réaction. Il eut la réaction que je voulais et il repartit chez lui.

Nous continuons notre chemin jusqu'à la sortie du collège et nous nous séparons.

\- Nagisa, tu veux faire la route avec moi ?

\- Evidemment. Il me fit son sourire qui arrivait à calmer la bête en moi, il est tellement innocent au fond.

Nous faisons la route ensemble dans une ambiance décontractée. On se raconte des histoires drôles sur quelqu'un de la classe ou les professeurs. Quand il rit, je l'observe attentivement et je remarque des petits détails que je trouve mignon. Comme le plissement de sa peau de porcelaine aux coins des yeux, la lueur de joie dans ses yeux bleus, son véritable sourire. Quand il sourit j'ai l'impression de voir le vrai Nagisa. Nous continuons notre chemin jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions devant chez Nagisa.

\- Bonne nuit Nagisa.

\- Bonne nuit Karma. Il se met sur la pointe des pieds et il me fait un bisou sur la joue. A demain. Il monta les escaliers en me faisant des signes d'au revoir que je lui rendis.

Je reste tellement abasourdi que je caresse l'endroit où il m'a embrassé d'un air pétrifié. Je repars chez moi toujours aussi stupéfait. Je m'allonge sur mon lit en pensant encore à mon ami et son bisou. Je n'arrive pas à calmer mon cœur, il palpite à une vitesse tellement folle, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. J'essaye de décrypter mon cœur de glace, enfin plus maintenant. Je repasse tous les moments étranges entre nous deux, toutes les fois où j'étais jaloux, mon cerveau les retourne dans tous les sens pour y voir un indice de mon état. Pendant plusieurs minutes je cherche, je cherche et l'évidence me sauta au visage.

 _"Je suis amoureux de Nagisa. Je m'en aperçois que maintenant. J'ai beau être intelligent, je n'arrive même pas à comprendre mon cœur …. Je suis vraiment un nul en sentiment."_

Après cette découverte, je décide de dormir. Demain sera le début du calvaire.

* * *

Comme je l'avais prédit, à peine nous sommes rentrés dans la classe que Koro ne nous a pas lâchée de la journée avec ses clones. Je supportais mais j'avais peur pour mon meilleur ami, qui semblait faire une overdose vers la fin de la journée.

En rentrant chez nous, tout le monde commençait à stresser, ce que je comprenais car j'avais les espoirs du prof, qui a dû encore parier avec le directeur sur notre réussite.

La semaine passa et le jour-J arriva trop vite à notre goût, nous sommes venus un peu plutôt pour réviser une dernière fois. Nagisa était stressé mais il ne montra rien, alors je le pris dans mes bras et tentai de le rassurer.

\- Ca va aller, Nagisa. Ne panique pas, gardes la tête froide pendant l'examen. Je suis toujours avec toi.

\- Merci Karma. Il cacha son visage dans mon cou, mais je sentais qu'il s'était un peu calmé.

\- Veuillez entrer ! Hurla un professeur.

\- Il faut y aller. Lui dis-je le cœur serré de ne pas le garder plus longtemps dans mes bras.

\- Oui.

Je lui pris le bras pour le stopper et déposai à mon tour un baiser sur sa joue en soufflant un « Sois sans pitié, Nagisa ». Il sourit et nous entrons ensemble dans l'arène.

Les examens s'avèrent plus difficiles que ce que nous avions prévus, certains d'entre nous tombèrent au combat mais d'autres brillaient dans leurs matières de prédilection. J'étais concentré comme je ne l'ai jamais était lorsque nous avions commencé le sujet de math. J'avais peur pour Nagisa, il n'a jamais été très fort en math, je ne voulais pas qu'il tombe lui aussi au combat. Mais je ne pouvais pas me préoccuper de lui, je devais rester sur mon duel avec Asano.

A la fin de l'heure, nous étions sortis épuisés par cette bataille en espérant que nous avions réussi.

* * *

 _Une semaine après les examens_

Une fois à nos places, le poulpe nous donna nos copies et il afficha au tableau le top50. Nous n'en croyons pas nos yeux, nous étions tous dans ce classement. Même cet idiot de Terasaka a réussi à finir 46e. Comme je l'ai souhaité j'ai battu Asano sur son terrain.

\- Alors Karma, ça fait quoi de finir premier dans un combat de haut niveau ? Me demande Koro-sensei.

\- Rien de particulier. Je sentais mes joues chauffer comme si elle devenait rouge, les traitresses.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que c'était le dernier problème qui vous a départagés, Asano et toi.

Pour le coup, je ne suis pas sûr de moi, mais je n'aurai pas pu résoudre ce problème si je n'avais pas passé cette année avec vous tous - _surtout avec toi Nagisa, pensais-je à la suite de cette phrase-_.

\- Je suis fière de toi Karma. Nagisa me fit un énorme sourire qui me fit de nouveau rougir.

\- Moi aussi je suis fière de toi, mon petit Nagisa. Je lui souris et il commença lui aussi à rougir.

 _J'ai enfin trouvé mon chemin._

 _Je compte bien le poursuivre avec toi Nagisa._

* * *

 **Voilà la fin de ce chapitre !**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review chez moi et Rin. ^^**

 **Bisous et bonne rentrée à tous !**


	4. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** **Le manga appartient à Yûsei Matsui. Et le titre de la fic appartient à la musique du même nom au groupe Led Zeppelin.**

 **Pairing :** **KaruNagi )**

 **God dag ou** **God kveld tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 8 ! Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis, j'essaierai de continuer mes histoires mais elles seront sûrement publiées avec un long écart entre chacune d'elles, vraiment désolée.**

 **Chapitre précédent = s/11959407/4/All-My-Love**

 **Note n°1 : Je commence à partir de l'épisode 14 et je le mixe avec le 15 et le 16, au cas où vous seriez un peu perdu dans la narration. Je ne vais pas intégrer tout les dialogues pour éviter de faire quelque chose de trop long et ennuyant, en espérant que vous aimerez quand même. ^^**

 **Note n°2 : Merci pour toutes vos review, vos mises en favoris et de nous suivre dans cette aventure ! Cela nous rend super heureuse, Merci ! Prions le Dieu de l'Aléa et du Hasard pour ne pas faire d'échec critique ! Roll the dice my friends !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 8 : La fin du mystère [point de vue Karma]**

Nous discutâmes tous joyeusement à propos de la pièce de théâtre. Sugino avait son visage contre sa table, complètement épuisé. Tout le monde riait à sa réaction lorsque Kanzaki complimenta son jeu d'acteur, qui n'était pas mauvais, je devais le reconnaître. Mais le meilleur pour moi était Nagisa. Je n'arrêtais pas de tourner en boucle la réponse de Nagisa à ma demande. Il était tellement pur que j'avais cru qu'il refuserait, mais je fus agréablement surpris. Il était vraiment plein de surprises mon petit Nagisa. 

J'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensé es que je ne n'avais pas remarqué que Nakamura me fixait avec un regard assez double sens. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, je vais y passer.

Oui ?

Tu es beaucoup dans la lune ces derniers temps, mon cher Karma.

Et alors ?

Je me demandais si ça n'a pas un rapport avec ce cher Nagisa.

 _« Merde, en plein dans le mille. Ne montre rien, reste calme.»_

Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Je pris un ton qui se voulait neutre, mais elle sentait que je cachais quelque chose.

Oh, rien du tout voyons. A part ton comportement pendant le théâtre, les exams et la fête du collège. Avoue tout.

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Nakamura. A ce moment précis tout le monde se retourna pour me fixer d'un air « Tu te fous de nous ? ». Pour quoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ?

Nous avons tous remarqué que vous vous tournez autour avec Nagisa. Déclara Isogai.

C'est vraiment si visible que ça ? Bizarrement, à cet instant précis je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise.

Oui. Ils m'avaient tous répondu en même temps me laissant un sentiment proche de la gêne.

Oh merde …. Je sentais des rougeurs se montrer petit à petit.

T'en fais pas, nous ne dirons rien à Nagisa. De toute façon il est trop aveugle pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. M'expliqua Itona.

Depuis quand tu te mêles des histoires des autres ? Demanda Terasaka.

Depuis que j'en ai envie. Bien sûr la seule envie que tu as Terasaka, c'est de te soulager.

Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Bin c'est évident idiot. Les autres essayaient de ne pas rire, mais c'était en vain.

Tu me cherches Itona ?

Bin besoin, tu es juste à côté de moi. Tu es vraiment un idiot.

Mais ….

Au moment où Terasaka alla répliquer, nous entendîmes une explosion qui venait de la remise. Nous nous précipitâmes vers le bâtiment et nous découvrîmes une chose aux quelles personnes ne s'y attendaient. Koro-sensei était à quatre pattes au sol à côté d'un gouffre en train de reprendre son souffle. Soudain, j'entendis la voix de Nagisa qui provenait des décombres du bâtiment. Sans me soucier du poulpe, je courus vers cette voix qui m'était chère. Arrivé devant les ruines, mon cœur se serra douloureusement à cette vision. Nagisa était bloqué par une énorme poutre, son visage était couvert de sang à cause d'une plaie au front.

Nagisa ! Nagisa ! Ca va ?! Réponds-moi ! Je n'arrivais pas à rester calme, pas en voyant celui que j'aime blesser.

Oui, je vais bien Karma. Je suis juste coincé. Aide-moi s'il te plaît.

Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Je dégageai les morceaux qui se trouvaient aux dessus de la poutre pour éviter de le blesser encore plus. Je me rendis compte en dégageant le plus d'encombrant possible, que la poutre ne pouvait pas être soulevée par moi seul, mais dans un élan de stresse j'avais essayé. Évidemment mon analyse était juste. Les autres nous rejoignirent et nous soulevâmes le morceau de bois et Nagisa réussit à sortir grâce à Isogai.

Au moment de rejoindre le reste de la classe, Kayano se montra à nous avec …. Des tentacules ? Nous étions tous choqué à cette révélation. Je détournai mon regard de notre camarade pour regarder mon meilleur ami. Je vis des larmes qui voulaient couler. Je compris qu'il avait le cœur brisé maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité.

Nous avions tous essayé de la raisonner, mais il semblerait que nous ne soyons que des pions pour Kayano. Cette pensée m'enrageai au plus haut point. Pas que j'étais particulièrement proche d'elle, mais elle avait brisé le cœur et la confiance de Nagisa et ça, je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner.

Elle donna rendez-vous à Koro-sensei au champ près de notre classe, au soir. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, lui apprendre qu'on ne s'attaque pas à mon Nagisa sans en subir les conséquences. Mes poings se serrèrent rien que d'y repenser, mon aura devint aussi sombre que les fois ou la folie gagné mon esprit.

Je décidai de partir dans la forêt pour calmer ma rage. Ce bois à toujours était mon jardin secret, cet endroit est le seul calmant qui remplace Nagisa. Mes jambes me portèrent jusqu'à notre piscine et je me posai sur un rocher, contemplant l'eau et ses ondulations. Le temps passa sans que je ne m'en rendis compte, c'était bientôt le moment des révélations.

Au moment de me lever, j'aperçus des cheveux bleus derrière un arbre face à moi. Un sourire s'étira sur mon visage.

Nagisa, tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher je t'ai vus. Il sortit de sa cachette et il me regarda d'un air anxieux, mon sourire disparut aussitôt. Qu'y-a-t-il ?

J'ai peur Karma. Son corps tremblait. Je m'approchais de lui et je le pris dans mes bras en caressant le sommet de son crâne.

De quoi as-tu peur ?

J'ai peur que tous mes souvenirs avec Kayano ne soit qu'une grosse blague. Je sentis des larmes couler sur ma chemise. Je resserrai ma prise sur lui pour le rassurer.

Chuuut … Ca va aller. Tout va s'arranger, tu verras.

Ne m'abandonne pas Karma. L'entendis-je murmurer comme une prière qu'on ferait à une personne qui est aux portes de la mort.

Jamais Nagisa.

Nous restâmes ainsi, le temps qu'il se calma. Nous étions tous choqués par la découverte de la vrai Kayano mais Nagisa est celui qui en a le plus souffert puisqu'ils étaient très proche tous les deux. Evidemment je me demandais tout le temps s'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble ou s'ils flirtaient, provoquant une jalousie presque incontrôlable en moi.

Le temps passa, mais notre angoisse grandissait de plus en plus et finalement l'heure arriva. Nous nous sommes tous rassemblés là ou l'avait demandée la traitresse, oui, pour moi elle était une traitre. Tout le monde avait confiance en elle et tout fut briser.

La nuit était tombé depuis une demi heure, nous étions tous dans le champ derrière l'école, elle y était. Mon regard devint dur et je la foudroyais en espérant la tuer de cette manière. Soudainement, une petite main vint enrouler ma main droite et je sus immédiatement à qui elle appartenait.

Karma …. Ne te risque pas à l'attaquer de front, s'il-te-plait. La voix de Nagisa était suppliante, je sentais qu'il était au bord des larmes et qu'il se retenait.

Je ne suis pas suicidaire mais tout dépendra de ce qu'elle dira ou fera. Mon visage était toujours tourné vers Elle et ma main avec celui de mon cœur.

La folle commença son discours, le poulpe essaye de la dissuader, ça ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid. Nagisa intervient et je me crispe.

Kayano ! Tout était de la comédie ? Nos joies, nos aventures, nos peines, tout ce qu'on a surmonté ensemble. Sa voix tremblait.

C'était de la comédie. La main de Nagisa devint tremblante et je sentais son cœur battre douloureusement. Je reste une actrice. Je me suis retenue de tuer tous ceux qui nous voulaient du mal, si j'avais craquée avant, j'aurais perdu toute chance de venger ma sœur.

Je vais la tuer …. Murmurais-je et la main de mon meilleur mai se resserra comme pour me dire « Ne fais pas ça. », me ramenant sur terre.

Tous essayent de la convaincre de se calmer et d'enlever ses tentacules, Elle ne veut rien entendre et elle fait une sorte de ring de combat avec ses tentacules enflammés. Je savais que je ne pouvais aider notre professeur mais je pouvais protéger Nagisa. Mais je me rendis compte qu'il était partit rejoindre les deux guerriers sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Mon cœur battait furieusement dans ma poitrine, mon cœur avait peur en même temps qu'il était en colère, craignant l'action de mon meilleur ami.

Là, mes doutes se sont confirmés. Il embrassa Kayano. Mon cœur se compressait dans ma poitrine, mes jambes commençaient à trembler et mon souffle devint rapide, comme si j'avais couru un marathon, le marathon pour le cœur de Nagisa. Je sentis les regards de mes camarades de classe, je sentais une vague de compassion m'entourer. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, ni faire.

La comédienne se laissa embrasser alors que je crève de jalousie d'être à sa place et elle fût tirée d'affaire, pour le moment. Koro-sensei nous expliqua toute l'histoire à propos de la sœur ainée de Kayano, de comment il est devenue comme ça, qui il était, pourquoi vouloir faire prof, etc. …

Nous étions tous conscient maintenant que le tuer serait plus dur que ce que nous pensions. Même moi je m'en rendis compte, cette constatation m'alourdit le cœur. Je partis en toute discrétion sans dire au revoir à Nagisa, je n'avais plus l'envie de le côtoyer pendant un moment, c'est-à-dire durant les vacances d'hiver.

 _Mon cœur se retrouve dans le néant_

 _Maintenant que ma lumière m'a abandonné_

 **Merci d'avoir lu et continuez à nous inonder d'amour !  
Bisous tout le monde ! **


	5. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :** **Le manga appartient à Yûsei Matsui. Et le titre de la fic appartient à la musique du même nom au groupe Led Zeppelin.**

 **Pairing :** **KaruNagi )**

 **God dag o** **u God kveld tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 10 qui a mis du temps, beaucoup trop de temps, vraiment désolée. Je ne pouvais pas écrire à cause des exams pour le bac et les oraux, mais c'est bon ! Tout est finis !**

 **Chapitre précédent =** s/11959407/5/All-My-Love

 **Note n°1 : Bonne année à tous !**

 **Note n°2 : Comme l'a dis ma chère Rin, nous sommes bientôt à la fin de cette fic, mais je pense que nous écrirons à nouveau en collaboration, mais ça reste à voir. ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Une petite virée dans l'espace ! [Point de vue Karma** ]

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai embrassé alors que je connaissais ses sentiments pour l'autre épinard (Kayano), je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée ou une mauvaise, mais au fond je me sens soulagé et angoissé. J'espère juste que je n'ai pas tout bousillé comme un idiot.

Après le discours de Karasuma-sensei, je décide de rentrer sans attendre Nagisa, cette journée m'avait épuisé. En rentrant, je vais directement dans ma chambre pour me reposer. Mais il semblerait que mon cœur et mon cerveau aient décidés de m'empêcher de dormir avec des images de Nagisa. La nuit va être longue.

Je n'ai pas du tout dormi de la nuit, la scène du baiser ne cessait de tourner dans ma tête, fort heureusement pour moi, cela ne se voit pas. Je continue mon ascension vers notre bâtiment en priant intérieurement qu'il y ait un miracle chez Nagisa, comme on dit « l'espoir fait vivre ».

Arrivé dans la salle de cour, je vois Nagisa parler avec épinard, comment être de bonne humeur dès le matin ! Je fais comme si de rien n'était et j'arrive discrètement derrière mon bleuté et je passe mes mains sur chaque coté de sa cage thoraciques, sans exercé de pression. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, il sursaute et se retourne pour me faire face. Je lui fais un grand sourire « innocent ».

\- Bonjour Karma !

Sa voix joyeuse m'apaise un peu.

\- Bonjour mon petit Nagisa ! Tu as bien dormis ?

\- Comme un bébé ! (ou pas) Et toi ? As-tu rêvé de moi ?

Secrètement, j'espérai qu'il fasse une quelconque action pour ainsi m'aider.

\- Va savoir.

Il me fit un clin d'œil en souriant ….. J'ai raté un épisode je crois.

\- Tu es cruel Nagisa ! Bref, allons en classe, c'est bientôt l'heure.

Nous rejoignîmes la classe et nous nous installâmes à nos places respectives.

Koro-sensei arriva quelques minutes plus tard, encore plus excité que d'habitude, enfin, si c'est possible. Karasuma-sensei et Bitch-sensei arrivèrent eux aussi. Ils étaient à présent face à nous, ça sent l'annonce. Ce fut le poulpe qui commença.

\- Chers élèves, voici le thème de votre projet extrascolaire ! Détourner un vaisseau spatial et voler les données scientifiques ! Let's go for the space !

Nous nous sommes tous répartit en plusieurs groupe afin de prévoir et de s'entraîner aux conditions spéciale qu'était l'espace. La station qui était là-haut contenait des informations qui pourraient être susceptible de nous aider dans la guérison de notre poulpe national.

Je flânais dans les groupes, me retrouvant de temps en temps avec Nagisa, nous n'échangions que des formalités à propos de notre opération. Ce qui me permettait de na pas être trop déstabiliser. La préparation se finit au bout de 3 jours. C'est Isogai qui demanda des volontaires, ils étaient 10 à vouloir y aller.

\- Je rêve de monter dans une fusée, mais je laisse ma place à Nagisa et Karma…. Je rêve !?

\- Je n'aime pas prendre des risques parce qu'on me le demande. On peut laisser Terasaka y aller avec un mannequin, m'exclamai-je de manière à ne pas montrer mon embarras. S'il meurt on n'aura rien perdu.

\- Karma, provocateur et doué au combat, plus Nagisa, calme et doué pour l'assassinat. Vous êtes de bons candidats au détournement de navette spatiale.

\- C'est parce que vous vous êtes mis sur la gueule tous les deux que la classe est de nouveau unie.

Terasaka n'a pas tort, mais ils ne savent pas que j'ai sacrifié mon amitié avec Nagisa pour eux et je ne pense pas que Nagisa veuille que je sois avec lui dans l'espace.

\- Prends tes responsabilités et va au front, poursuivit-il.

\- Karma.

Mon cœur fit un énorme bond dans ma poitrine.

\- Allons-y. Aller dans l'espace avec un p… ami pour un voyage de fin d'études, c'est génial !

Je crois avoir rêvé, Nagisa a faillit dire « petit ami », il s'est rattrapé, faut que j'enquête.

\- Ok … Après tout, je t'ai promis de te suivre. C'est surtout parce que je ne veux pas le voir avec quelqu'un d'autres comme poulpe n°2.

Après s'être mis tous d'accord là-dessus, nous nous préparâmes pour le centre spatial du cap de Shimazu, nous n'avions plus qu'a appliqués le plan. Nagisa et moi étions dans des conduits menant à la fusée, je restais derrière lui pour m'assurer que personne nous suivait et aussi pour le mater je l'avoue.

Grâce à Ritsu, nous avons pu accéder à l'ascenseur menant au sommet de la fusée. Nous étions dans l'ascenseur et nous n'arrivions pas à nous regarder dans les yeux. Mais je décide tout de même de briser le silence.

\- Lorsque nous étions en classe, tu as faillit dire quelque chose avec le mot « ami », c'était quoi ?

Il a tourné son regard vers moi, mais sa gêne se voyait, il ressemblait à une tomate.

\- Rien d-du tout, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Pour avoir un indice.

Je détourne à nouveau mon visage vers le sol. Je ne savais pas s'il m'avait entendu et je m'en foutais puisque il tenait à rien dire.

Nous arrivons au niveau du sommet et comme par hasard, Koro-sensei était sur place avec un accoutrement ridicule de ninja. Il nous expliqua qu'il avait vérifié que nous pouvions nous installer dans la cabine sans problème et autres détails.

Une fois installés, je senti l'adrénaline monté dans mes veines au rythme du compte à rebours. Nagisa et moi avions expérimenté une situation similaire avec Koro-sensei, mais là nous allions dans l'espace, ce qui rendait la situation légèrement différente. Au moment du décollage, le poulpe nous adresse quelques mots d'encouragement. Arrivé à la station orbitale, nous avions enlevé la tenue et nous nous sommes cachés et avons pris en otage l'uns des astronautes, Mizui pour être plus précis. Je laisse mon petit Nagisa parlementé avec les autres, voir comment il s'en sort.

Après quelques minutes de dialogue, l'uns des astronautes nous a fait une remarque pertinente, j'y ai répondu à la place de Nagisa, apportant par la même occasion un éclaircissement sur mes sentiments.

\- Je ne suis pas ici parce que j'en ai envie. Mais la personne que j'aime m'a dit de venir. Tous avaient les yeux écarquillés, notamment Nagisa. Vous nous parler de « vie ». C'est un sujet auquel j'ai beaucoup réfléchi dernièrement. Après tout, on est dans une classe où on doit tuer notre prof. A la vie, il faut opposer la vie. C'est la certitude qu'on a acquise. Vous aussi n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je veux tout faire pour réaliser mes projets et si, la personne que j'aime veut de moi, vivre avec jusqu'à ce qu'on meurt. Je n'osais pas regarder Nagisa, je ne voulais pas voir ses yeux me dire « je suis désolé ».

Le plus âgé nous a applaudis et mous a donné son accord pour copier les informations que nous réclamions en échange de notre aide pour déchargez les vivres que nous avions avec nous. Nous passons tout de même un bon moment avec eux malgré notre visite improviste. C'est une expérience unique que je ne pensais pas vivre dans ma vie ennuyeuse.

Pendant un moment, Nagisa, le vieux et moi observions notre maison depuis un hublot. Je pris conscience que le monde est grand finalement. Nagisa et moi étions proche physiquement, ce qui était inhabituelle entre nous, surtout pour lui qui était le plus timide de nous deux. Pour ne pas penser à ce trouble, j'engage la conversation.

\- Ça permettra de sauver notre prof.

\- Oui.

\- Et c'est ce que tu veux, hein ?

Je tourne mon regard vers lui et il fait de même. Nous continuons notre conversation sans se décrocher du regard.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne remets pas en cause le fait qu'on ait décidé de tous l'aider. Je me demande juste ce que Koro-sensei aurait voulu qu'on fasse.

\- Je pense qu'il veut qu'on fasse le choix que nous semble le mieux et qui nous rendent heureux.

Nous nous rapprochons de plus en plus, nos lèvres ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres.

\- Préparez-vous les garçons, les données sont bientôt prêtes.

\- Très bien, nous arrivons. Je romps l'attraction est pars en premier laissant Nagisa planté là, il est visiblement un peu frustré.

J'étire un sourire en pensant que j'avais finalement une chance.

Une fois que nous ayons dit au revoir à l'équipe, nous nous installons dans notre navette de fortune pour le voyage de retour. Nous étions côte à côte, discutant de tout et de rien et petit à petit, nos mains se sont entremêlées, réponse silencieuse à nos questions.

Nous atterrissons dans la forêt près de notre bâtiment, tout le monde nous y attendaient. Koro-sensei eut un savon de la part de Karasuma-sensei. La classe nous félicita pour l'obtention des infos et soudainement une main agrippa mon tee-shirt pour me mettre à son niveau et m'embrasser. Cette personne est Nagisa.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu et continuez à nous inonder d'amour !  
Bisous tout le monde !**


End file.
